tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Step by Step (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= いつかはきっと 明日はもっと 今はStep by Step なんとなく君を見てると 毎日が楽しくて 僕までも同じ願いを 歩いてる気がするよ ありふれたため息たちを 輝きに変えるのは 特別な魔法じゃなくて その勇気ひとつだね yeah ゴールにどんな未来があっても 大事なものは 道の途中で見つかるはずさ だから try again いつかはきっと　信じて 明日はもっと　届くから 今はStep by Step それでいい　ほら 夢まで一緒に歩こう うまくいく時だけじゃない でも君のすぐそばに あたたかな手のひらがある 忘れずにいてほしい 君に送ったエールなのにね そうさホントは 元気は僕がもらってるよね いつも to heart あふれるyour dream めざして いくつのshine way 新しく 君ならきっと できるから ほら きらめく明日に向かって 夢は今にも泣き出しそう I’ll be taking it easy There is no more shows to hold Morning Dreams 柔らかい空に白い煙が 上がっている Say Hello No matter where you look It is always there slowly but surely smooth and carefully Aim it to your dreams Sunny days Break it down いつかはきっと　信じて 明日はもっと　届くから 今はStep by Step それでいい　ほら 夢まで一緒に歩こう 少しずつで Yeah その笑顔で　大丈夫 君がいれば 強くなれる to heart Step by Step 信じて 明日はもっと　届くから今は Step by Step それでいい　ほら 夢まで一緒に歩こう Step by Step 明日はもっと　大丈夫 今は Step by Step 強くなれる to heart |-|Romanized= itsuka wa kitto ashita wa motto ima wa Step by Step nanto naku kimi wo miteru to mainichi ga tanoshikute boku made mo onaji negai wo aruiteru ki ga suru yo arifureta tameikitachi wo kagayaki ni kaeru no wa tokubetsu na mahou ja nakute sono yuuki hitotsu da ne GOORU ni donna mirai ga atte mo daiji na mono wa michi no tochuu de mitsu karu hazu sa dakara try again itsuka wa kitto shinjite ashita wa motto todoku kara ima wa Step by Step sore de ii hora yume made issho ni arukou umaku iku toki dake janai demo kimi no sugu soba ni atataka na te no hira ga aru wasurezu ni ite hoshii kimi ni okutta EERU nano ni ne sou sa HONTO wa genki wo boku ga moratteru yo ne itsumo to heart afureru your dream mezashite ikutsu no Shine Way atarashiku kimi nara kitto dekiru kara hora kirameku ashita ni mutate yume wa ima no nakidashi sou I’ll be taking it easy, There’s no more shows to hold Morning dreams yawarakai sora ni shiroi ni kemuri ga agatte iru Say Hello No matter where you look It is always there slowly, but surely smooth and carefully Aim it to your dreams Sunny days Break it down itsuka wa kitto shinjite ashita wa motto todoku kara ima wa Step by Step sore de ii hora yume made issho ni arukou sukoshizutsu de Yeah sono egao de daijoubu kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru to heart Step by Step shinjite ashita wa motto todoku kara ima wa Step by Step sore de ii hora yume made issho ni arukou Step by Step ashita wa motto daijoubu ima wa Step by Step tsuyoku nareru To Heart |-|English= Definitely someday There is more tomorrow Now take it step by step For some reason when I look at you, I feel happy everyday I feel that we have the same wishes and walk on the same path The reason that the sighs turn to brilliance is not some special magic but only that courage No matter what kind of future there will be at the goal We will find the important things During our way to it, so try again Definitely someday, believe it There is more tomorrow, you’ll reach it Now take it step by step, it’s all good, hey Let’s walk together to our dreams There aren’t only days when everything works fine Right next to you there is always a warm hand, I don’t want you to forget that It’s the yell I’ve sent to you But yes, to tell the truth It is me who gets the energy from you, always true to heart Overflowing your dream, go for it Lots of shine along way, new ones You definitely can do it, hey Let’s head for a glory tomorrow Your dream is about to cry I’ll be taking it easy There is no more shows to hold Morning dreams There is white smoke Rising on the soft sky, say hello No matter where you look It is always there slowly, but surely, smooth and carefully Aim it to your dreams Sunny days Break it down Definitely someday, believe it There is more tomorrow, you’ll reach it Now take it step by step, it’s all good, hey Let’s walk together to our dreams Little by little, yeah With this smile, it’s ok If you are with it with the smile, You can be stronger to heart Step by step, believe it There is more tomorrow, you’ll reach it Now take it step by step, it’s all good, hey Let’s walk together to our dreams Step by Step There is more tomorrow, it’s ok Now take it step by step You can be stronger to heart Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs